


Keeping Promises

by FairyNiamh



Series: Atlantis Paradigm [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Incest, Minor Violence, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had warned him. It's the man's own fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: DrivvenWrinth

"Come on Dir, he totally deserved it!"

"How? And stop calling me Dir," she growled at her companion

Yathe shrugged his shoulders. "I just shoved a knife in his eye. I didn’t hide it."

Sundirra threw her arms in the air and sat down heavily in the first chair she came across. "No, I know how you did it. I want to know how he deserved it. What did he do?"

"Oh, I warned him. I warned him not to hurt your feelings. Not to toy with your emotions. He swore that all he wanted, was your hand in marriage. Then, you caught him fucking his sister. I'm sorry, I was not okay with that. So I did exactly what I promised."

"You can’t do that. There is a difference in killing to protect Atlantis and just killing. You can’t do things like that."

"Did you know he wasn't having sex with his sister? He was raping her. Had been doing that for years. So, by killing that piece of shit, I not only protected you; I protected her, and any future children he might have have," Yathe explained with a shrug. "I know the difference between right and wrong. However, even if that wasn't the truth, I still would have killed him. No one messes with a Nath assassin and walks away unscathed."

"Fine, you win. Next time though, could you maim them, instead of killing? I think it would be more poetic of a punishment."

"Of course, for you; anything. Maybe I can give the next one a sex change, free of charge; of course. Better?" Yathe asked with a wicked smile.

"Fine, but the next rapist you find is mine. I've been planning a few things," Sundirra said. Grinning from ear to ear as she ran her hand over her holstered gun.

"Deal. Though maybe we could do something together?"

Sundirra laughed as she replied. "Be a good boy and we'll see."

~Fin~


End file.
